1. Field of the Invention
The subject matter of this invention is related generally to molded case circuit breakers and more specifically to circuit breakers having accessory pockets with interfacing levers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Molded case circuit breakers and interrupters are well known in the art as exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 4,503,408 issued Mar. 5, 1985, to Mrenna et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 5,910,760 issued Jun. 8, 1999 to Malingowski et al., each of which is assigned to the assignee of the present application and incorporated herein by reference.
It is well known to provide circuit interrupters with accessory pockets accessible from the front casing thereof. It is also known to have levers and the like interfacing between micro-switches in the accessory case. The accessory case is inserted into the pocket and accesses the circuit interrupter operating mechanism through a convenient hole or opening in an inside wall of the circuit interrupter. Unfortunately, in some cases the amount of lever travel imposed by a circuit interrupter operating mechanism is more than the lever can accommodate. It would be advantageous therefore, if a way could be found to allow the full length of the travel of the operating mechanism and yet not exert excessive force on the intervening lever due to the limit in the amount of rotational movement it can accommodate.